We Are Screeching Beta Screechers
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Josey was a Sullivan and was suspected by everyone to follow in her father's foot steps like her older brother was going to do but what if didn't want to be like her dad? what if she was meant to do something more then just be the greatest scarer ever? and will her family be happy with her choice if she isn't cut out to be a scarer? [Rated T just in case...]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Monsters Inc & Monsters University Goes to Pixar and Disney.**

**[I Only own my OCs that are on the Cover of this Story.]**

**Sorry for Any Misspelling or Bad Grammar.**

Joselyn Sullivan all so known as Josey was the 17 year old daughter of Bill Sullivan.  
she had a older brother who was a year older then her that was named James Sullivan but he likes to be called  
Sulley...though he had such a ego on him and it bug her to no end even more so on when he told her he wanted to join the Roar Omega Roar...those jerks thought they were better then everyone and from what her cousin who was from her mother's side of the family by the way...had told her the stuff that he went through Monsters University before transferring to Screamer Academy.  
if what her cousin said was true she didn't want to be any where near Roar Omega Roar..

she blew some of her purple hair out of her face as she looks out the bus window as she saw the bus was coming to a stop and she started to get up off her seat and starts to walk past some of the other seats in the bus and then exits out of the bus and starts to walk into the campus.

first thing she did was registered and then she went on a tour of the University before she went to get her assigned room.

when she went to her room its number was 2418.  
and when she open the door she notice that there was some one all ready in there and was studying a book that tells how to make scare canisters and the girl was wearing glasses and was a purple lizard type monster with long frond dread like hair.  
and she all so had two frond on top of her head.  
her eyes were a lovely Green eyes and she all so was wearing braces and you could see her braces because when she look up and saw Josey she had open her mouth and let out a surprise gasp and you could see she was wearing braces.

she then took off her glasses and place them near the desk next to her bed and reach over and got a box that had contact lenses and she started to put each of the two contact lenses into her eyes and she blink a few times before getting up and going over to Josey.  
"Hello...Nice to meet you...I guess I am your roommate...I'm Jeweletta Scaleza...but everyone calls me Scalezy..."the lizard monster said as she looks down shyly.  
"Well Nice to meet you Scalezy, I'm Joselyn Sullivan but you can call me Josey...and if you met my older brother Sulley who has a ego the size of Monsters Inc...then you don't have to worry I'm not like him..."Josey said to Scalezy who nods her head in understanding and then as Josey was unpacking her things she just had to ask.  
"So is this your first year at MU Too?"Josey asks as she took out some clothes from her bag and all so some books.  
"Ye...yes...it is my first year...I am a little nervous though...I am afraid that I might get force into the scare program..."Scalezy said as Josey finish unpacking all her things and started to walk to her bed to sit down. "Why would you be afraid to join the scare program?"Josey asks her as she cross her legs and started to listen for the reason her roommate didn't want to be in the scare program.  
"I just feel its wrong to scare human children...and I don't believe they are toxic like some monsters are lead to believe...I mean why would human children be toxic? I don't really think it is possible and all so when I was little I went on a field trip with my school at Frighton Elementary...no one notice I was there cause I went invisible...everyone was choosing a field trip buddy but I didn't really pick one...but I did follow behind Mike and Mrs Graves...and when we enter inside and we saw the scarers...well I saw that Mike had went over the line and I had went to try to stop him from going into the room while still being invisible of course...  
but then when I enter the room Mike was hiding and I Saw that Frank McCay was getting ready to scare the little boy but was stop and had to hide when his parents came to check on him...I had went over to look at the little boy he was sound a sleep though I didn't see his face and I couldn't help but wonder if it was true about human children being toxic and so I reach over and gently touch his hair and made sure not to wake him up and then when I pulled away I look at my hand and saw nothing happen...  
I then notice after his parents left Mr. McCay was going to the little boy's bed again and then when the little boy woke up and turn to face us...well face McCay of course cause they both didn't see me still...and when that little boy screamed when McCay Scared him...I saw how scared that little boy was he was even crying...and when it was all over and I started to follow McCay to the door and saw Mike following too I couldn't believe the look on Mike's face...he seem so happy...Why would he be happy about that?! That Little kid was Scared! did he even see the tears in that little boy's face?! if any scarer would take the time to look at the human kids they are scaring they would see what we are doing is wrong! I mean there most be something else that is more powerful then screams right?! and someday I am going to find it and not let human children be scared any more!"Scalezy said with fury as her long fronds look like they had life of there own as they shot up and started to move around like snake hair and one of the long fronds shoot out that look like it was heading to Josey which scared her and made her close her eyes but when she open her eyes she saw the frond was grabbing a glass of water and then retracted back to Scalezy as she grabs the glass with her hands and let her fronds go back down as she takes a drink of the water and then after drinking it she lets out a gasp of air.

"Wow...You are Scary...and you really don't want to be in the Scare Program?"Josey said in surprise and to which Scalezy cross her arms over her chest and lets out a huff "I would rather Marry a Roar Omega Roar than scare a poor innocent human child! I find it barbaric! and you think monsters who do that will feel some guilt about scaring human children?!"Scalezy yells out but a knock at there door makes her jump and she goes back to being timid and looks down "can you...answer the door please?"Scalezy asks and Josey smiles gently "sure thing no problem."Josey said as she went over to the door and opens it up and sees what looks to be a White Draconic-Cat Monster who had black hair and blue eyes and she was moving her tail a little as she had one hand on her left hip and look at her.  
"Uhh...Can I help you?"Josey asks her as the girl came in and went past her "I'm Your new Roommate..."the girl said in a cold and not caring type of way.  
"What do you mean? you must have the wrong room this is ARE Room so why would you think that-"Josey said but was cut off when the girl went over to the door to which Josey thought was the closet but when the girl open up she was surprise to see four other beds with more stuff too..."You Mean to tell me this room can hold more then two people?!"Josey said in surprise and she look at Scalezy "Did you know about this?"she asks her and Scalezy shake her head no as there new roommate headed into her room and before shutting the door she look at the two "do not bother me and knock before you enter my side of the room got it...?"The Girl said before slamming the door hard enough to make both Josey and Scalezy jump a little in surprise..

after a long awkward silence of not speaking one of them broke the silence.  
"So...You want to throw toilet paper over the Roar Omega Roar's House?"Josey asks and with a wide wicked grin that Josey didn't know the timid girl had as her one of her left and right fronds shot out and then retract and was now holding two bags full of toilet papers "way a head of you Josey...hehehe.."Scalezy said and then both girls went out of the room and headed to where the Sorority and Fraternity houses were so they could throw toilet paper over Roar Omega Roar's house.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Monsters Inc & Monsters University goes to Pixar & Disney.**

**Credit for the Song Romeo & Juliet goes to S.O.A.P.**

* * *

after throwing toilet paper over The Roar Omega Roar's House the two monster girls started to walk around in the cool night air.  
"So You really believe that there could be a way to get the energy needed to power are world with out scaring human children?"Josey asks her roommate and new friend.

"Yes it is only logical that there must be something more powerful then a Scream I just need to find out what it is..."Scalezy said to Josey as they past a couple of students who were all so walking but they stopped when they saw what Josey and Scalezy did to the Roar Omega Roar House and they burst out laughing.

when she heard them laughing Josey had a thought and look over to Scalezy "What about Laughter? That could be stronger than screams right?"Josey asks Scalezy who thought about it and smiles "You Know that it could be I mean no one has ever made a child laugh before so it is the most logical choice I mean it might have to be tested some day but I believe that idea could be useful in the future."Scalezy said to Josey who smiles back at her and was happy she gave her a great idea about future power for the monster world..

the two girls started to walk more when Josey ran into her brother who was dress in a Roar Omega Roar Jacket and was hanging out with the five members of the Fraternity...

"Oh Hey Josey What are you doing here? Come to say hi to big bro and give congrats to me for-"Sulley said but his little sister cuts him off "I'm a Student here now Sulley and I would rather get a 2319 then give you any sort of congrats for joining this group..."Josey said as she glared at her older brother then cast her glare at each of the other members first she glared at Johnny Worthington then to Javier Rios then to Chet Alexander and then after that she look over at Reggie Jacobs and then when she got to last member that was Chip Goff she seem to stop glaring and just look at him and she turn her back to them because she felt herself about to blush.

"What the...Whats with me?! Why did I just..."Josey thought to herself as Scalezy was getting nervous as the Roar Omega Roar was looking at them and she places a hand on Josey's shoulder "Uhh..Josey I think we should go now.."Scalezy said to Josey who nods her head and she made herself stop blushing and looks over to the Roar Omega Roar Brothers..

"Listen up you lot! you may think your big hot shots but your nothing more but show offs! and I hope I don't have to be in the same class as you because I don't want to gag at the very thought of you being near me and the fact that my Brother join you makes me even sicker...now if you excuse us we have to get back to are rooms..."Josey said as she walks past them with Scalezy but before Josey walk fully away she stole a look at one of the members that was Chip Goff who with the Other Roar Omega Roar Brothers were walking away like nothing happen and when they got to there place..."WHAT THE?! WHAT HAPPEN TO ARE HOUSE?!"Johnny yells and Chip was the only member of the group to look to the two girls who were still walking away and when Josey saw him looking her way her face started to blush brightly as she felt her heart pound in her chest and she looks away from him and hoping that he didn't see her blush like that..

"Oh Man I can't be getting a Crush on a Roar Omega Roar Guy..."Josey whispers as Scalezy hears this and gasps.

"No way! Your Getting a Crush on one of them?! Which one?!"Scalezy asks as Josey's eyes widen and she places a hand over Scalezy's mouth and told her to hush "if I tell you you gotta promise not to make a deal out of it and not tell anyone! I don't even want him to know okay!"Josey said to Scalezy who nods her head and then she removed her hands from her mouth and pointed to Chip Goff who was now looking at the house that had toilet paper all over it.

"You Got a Crush on Chip Goff? But you just kinda met him today..."Scalezy said to her friend in confusion.

"I know and I rather not make a big deal out of it and hopefully it is only a small crush and it will leave as soon as it came.."Josey said to Scalezy as they walked back to there room but got a surprise of there life...

the Draconic-Cat Monster who they learned was named Anna Abigail E. Hardscrabble and was the adopted daughter of Dean Hardscrabble...and Anna Abigail E. Hardscrabble liked to be called 'Angie'...

and with her was some new girls too..

one was a pink skin monster with maroon pink hair and her eyes were green and she look to be some type of sea monster type and she had three horns...one on top of her head and two on each side of her head...  
she all so had a spike collar and she had two front fangs showing.

"Hey I'm Cindy Trustingly but call me Crushy..."she said in a bored tone of voice and went back to reading a book she was reading..

the one next to her was a Monster who was like Terry & Terri Perry only her 'hair on her head' was like her many legs and she had one big blue eye and was wearing a light pink shirt and deep pink skit.

and she only had one head instead of having two like Terry & Terry Perry.

"Hello I am Terra Perry please to meet you."she said with a sweet and kind voice..

the next one was had two heads...

one had hair down and was wearing glasses and reading a book on scaring.  
"I'm Becky with a 'Y'...Becky Hazeley nice to meet you..."Becky with a 'Y' said not really looking up from her book.

and the one with the ponytail look cheerful and wave one there four arms which was four armed the same way as Terry and Terri were with two arms on each side..  
"I'm Becki with a 'i' it is Nice to meet you! I hope we can be great friends! I'm trying out for Cheerleading!"Becki said with a smile and Becky with a 'y' just looks at her "you know they'll never pick you you know..."Becky said to her sister and Becki just ignored her and just kept smiling.  
Becky & Becki both had purple skin and both had blue eyes even though they both have only one eye but together they make two and well...you know..  
"So any reason why you are in are room may I ask?"Josey asks and Angie was the first to speak.

"There are new roommates Sullivan..."Angie said to her and when she used her last name Terra went up to her and took her hands with her only two arms, she didn't have four arms like Terry & Terri.  
"Oh My Gosh! your a Sullivan I don't believe this!"Terra said in happiness at meeting a Sullivan.  
"well its nothing really to be proud of...after all I got a Big Brother who is so full of himself."Josey said with bitter in her voice.  
and Angie chuckles a little at this "Now that I can agree with ya on...your brother is bit full of himself..."Angie said and Josey smirks as she finds something that her and Angie can both agree on..

"You know with all of us we should start are own Sorority! something like The Screeching Beta Screechers and Who Welcomes All Types of Monsters! Cause that's what we are if you think about it!"Scalezy said and when everyone look at her she look shyly to the ground..."That has to be the most...Awesome idea!"Josey said with a big smile on her face with the other girls well save for Crushy who just nods her head and Angie walks over to Scalezy and gave her a playful punch to the arm "Nice one Scaleza."Angie said to her as Scalezy blushes a little "Thanks I'm happy you like the idea..."Scalezy said and then Josey spoke up.

"Hey While we are at it we should start a Band what you think girls do you play anything?"Josey asks and the girls seem interested in the idea of starting a band.

"I can play the drums...no big deal really..."Crushy said with a monotone type way and didn't seem to show she was interested even though she was.

"We Can Play the Keyboard! we learn when we were 8 years old!"Becki said with her sister noding her head.

"I can't really play anything but I would be much happy helping out in any way I can."Terra said with a sweet and gentle smile on her face.

Angie was leaning on the wall of the room "I can play guitar."she said and Josey looks to Scalezy who looks down nervously.

"What about you Scalezy?"Josey asks her friend and Scalezy looks up at Josey and then back down to the floor.

"I...can...sing..."she whispers but Josey heard her all the same "Cool and if it makes you feel any better I will sing with ya just so you don't get too nervous."Josey said to the lizard girl who looks at Josey with hopeful eyes "Really? You do that for me?"  
"Sure I mean what are Friends for right? I got your back."Josey said to Scalezy who was happy that her friend would do such a nice thing for her cause she was still a little shy...

"Hey Angie do you think your Mom will let us have a little Rock out?"Josey asks Angie who thought about this and her cat ears twitch a little before she answered "I guess I could ask her but I can't be sure she'll say yes..."Angie said to Josey who said it was okay if she didn't and they could all ways ask her again later on...

it was only a few days but they had finally talk Dean Abigail Hardscrabble to letting them perform a concert for the whole University and the girls were on the Stage...

and Scalezy was a little nervous and Josey look at her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "it'll be okay don't worry..."she said to her friend who nods her head and the two walk forward while Becki & Becky got ready to play Keyboard..  
Crushy got ready to play drums and Angie got ready to play guitar..

then the music started and the one to start singing first was Josey.

"it's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
it feels like Something's happening to me"Josey sang and Scalezy started to sing

"In The Summer time I met a guy  
he was so fine, blew my mind  
my friends are telling me Girl he's a Loser but they Can't see."Scalezy sang and she blushed a little.

"it's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
it feels like something's happening to me."Josey sang and then both her and Scalezy sang together.

"from the first time I saw his eyes there was sunshine every time he walks into the room  
I feel my heart go boom boom boom

it's a lot like Romeo and Juliet

it feels like Something's happening to me"they both Sang together and some monsters were cheering and having a food time hearing them play some music.

after the concert Josey was starting to walk on the side walk and saw her Older Brother Sulley reading a book and she thought he was studying but when she got closer she saw he was reading a book on how to goof on other monsters.  
"SULLEY!"Josey yells and makes Sulley jump a little and let go of his book that he was reading but as it was about to drop to the ground he grab it and he looks over and sees Josey "Oh Hey Josey Whats Up? Great Concert you and your Roomies played Really Awesome."Sulley said but Josey growls and grabs the book away from him and Bops him on the head with ti.

"Ouch! What was That For?"Sulley asks rubbing his head and Josey gave him another bop on the head making him go "Ouch" Again.

"Sulley! You are Here to Learn to become a Scarer and you should be Studying! Dad Told you if you don't start studying more he is gonna-"Josey said but Sulley cuts her off with a calm smile "Take it easy Josey Dad Says it but he doesn't mean it...I mean seriously I don't really need to study for me to be a great scarer."Sulley said to which Josey grabs Sulley by the upper part of his right arm and throws him to the other side of the side walk and let me mind you she is smaller then him so it was a surprise she could flip him over to his back and Sulley while opening his eyes back up saw the disappointed look on his younger sister's face.

"Sulley I Love you and Your My Brother but if you keep this up and keep treating other monsters like there low as dirt I'm gonna have to tell Dad and you know what he'll do to you...he'll send you to live with are Great-Great-Aunt! and believe me she said she would be more then happy to teach you how to be a scarer herself! after all she was once the most Greatest and Scariest Monster in the Monster World and when Great-Grandpa acted out like you did he was send to her and he got the Big Ego Knock Out of him! So You Better Start Studying your Scaring! and Stop Picking On Mike...he may not be scary but he is smart and he has heart to which most scares need and you for one should think about that..."Josey said to Sulley before she left him to his own thoughts.

When Josey got back to her room she aw that Scalezy was crying and she went over to her and place a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Whats Wrong Scazlezy? Whats the matter?"Josey asks Scalezy who looks up at her with her green eyes.

"I got really angry at one of the Jaws Theta Chi for picking on one of there members...the one they were picking on was George Sanderson and so I stood up for him but I...kinda was well scary and one of the teachers saw it so...they told the Dean and now I'm in the Scaring Program...I Didn't even want that to happen Josey! I Don't want to be a Scarer!"Scalzey said while crying and Josey hugs her friend and rubs the back of her head "its okay Scalzey it'll be okay...I'm sure if you explain to them that you don't want to be a scarer they wont force you to..."Josey said to Scalezy who pulls away from Josey and smiles softly at her.  
"Thanks Josey I'm Glad Your My Friend you know just what to say to make me feel a little better."Scalezy said and Josey smiles softly to her too "No Problem its what Friends are For..."Josey said and then there was a knock on the door and she excuses herself and told Scalezy she would get the door and when she open the door her heart felt like it was gonna burst from her chest when she saw who it was...  
"Chip Goff? What Are you doing here?"Josey asks in surprise and she really hoped she wasn't blushing right now cause she didn't want him to know she kinda had a small crush on him.  
"I was wondering if you like to take a walk with me I would like to talk to you about something..."Chip said as Josey felt her heart pounding a little faster but she tries to ignore the feeling and kept telling herself "He's a ROR He's ROR You Don't Get Feelings For a ROR."she thought to herself before looking over to Scalezy "Do you mind if I leave for a little bit? I promise to come right back as soon as I can."Josey said to Scalezy who shakes her head no "No I don't mind..."Scalezy said to her with a smile and after Thanking her she left with Chip and went outside..

"So What did you want to talk about?"Josey asks him as he stops in mid step and looks to her.  
"Do You know if Cindy Trustingly is dating anyone?"Chip asks Josey who blinks in surprise "Not that I know of why?"she asks him as he grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest "Because Chet wanted me to ask cause he has a huge Crush on her..."Chip said as Josey's eyes widen at this cause she was surprise that Chet Alexander had a crush on Cindy Trustingly who goes by the nickname Crushy..

"Well if you like I could ask her if she is dating any one."Josey said to Chip who smiles at her "Thanks and Well I better go I'll catch ya later okay."Chip said waving bye to Josey who waves bye back and she looks down to the ground and let her face blush and she was happy she was able to control herself from blushing in front of Chip.

"I Wish I didn't have Feelings for him..."She whispers but unlucky for her some one heard her and spoke up "Oh My Gosh! You Have a Crush on Chip Goff!"a female voice cried out and Josey looks behind her and was shocked to see one of the Python Nu Kappa Sisters behind her and giggling and Josey's eyes widen at the three eyed monster and she goes over to her and yells at her  
"You Can't Tell Anyone! Seriously! even I don't like the idea I got feelings for a ROR! You Can't Tell anyone I'm begging you!"Josey begged the Girl who was Taylor Holbrook.  
"Well I guess I could keep it a secret if you do me a favor?"Taylor asks Josey who thought about this...she could do a favor for her but if she said no she might tell the whole university about her feelings for Chip..  
"Fine What is it you want?"Josey asks Taylor who smirks smugly "I Want You to do my Scaring home work I would do it myself but I really need the extra time to-"Taylor said but didn't get to finish cause Josey pick up the PNK and Throws her into the trash can near by.  
"ACK! What The?! Why did you-"Taylor says but Josey glares down at her "I'm Not Helping you Cheat your way through scaring...  
so why don't you take your stuck up Princess of a self and go back to your friends and don't ever let me catch you asking me That again...if its one thing I can't stand its a Cheater..."Josey said as she walks away from the PNK and going back inside and to her room to where Scalezy is.

to be continued...

**Read & Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit for Monsters Inc & Monsters University goes to Pixar & Disney.**

**all so sorry for any Misspelling or Bad grammar...**

**[I only own my Ocs and any way please enjoy this chapter even though it is short I hope you like it a little any way...]**

* * *

in Monsters University there was snow every where and most of the students and teachers were inside where it was warm...  
well save for one student that was Jeweletta Scaleza other wise known as Scalezy...she couldn't believe her luck...

she just had to be force to join the scare program...she didn't even like the idea of scaring...it seem too mean to do to little kids even if they are humans...she didn't like it one bit...has any monster really saw the face of a scared human child and see how upset they get or see the fear and tears in there eyes?

thinking about those type of Monsters who scare first and don't think about it got her really angry that her long fronds started to move around and those who were outside saw this and step a side or around her as they walk past her and whisper to either about her being put into the scaring program by order of The Dean...or wondering what her problem was?

Scalezy glares in the back of her at the students who were whispering about her being ordered by the Dean to be put into the scaring program...she really hated it...she didn't like the idea of being force into something she knew was wrong but would any other monster besides her friends would listen her about her belief? No they would not they would most likely shun her for it.

Monsters who think differently about scaring and thought it was wrong would most likely be send to the Human World with no way to return...Scalezy never like that idea on how Monsters are treated like if they did something wrong they be thrown in through a door which was the door that would send them to the human world and they weren't allowed to come back to the Monster world ever...

it didn't seem right to her...not at all and not only that but the way things were run around here didn't help matters...

like when Josey told her that her brother got kick out of the scaring program to which Scalezy felt it wasn't fair cause she should of been kick out of scaring program cause she didn't want to be there in the first place...

but Sulley did have it coming for how he acted and for never studying his scaring...and Mike works much harder then anyone in MU...

Scalezy felt that Mike should of stayed in the program cause he was a good student and even though she couldn't help but think Mike even though not scary himself she felt he had a bigger role that would some day help all monster kind...

she didn't know what it was but she just had a feeling that whatever it is it will be for the better.

as she was walking she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking cause she step on some ice that was on the ground and started to slip and slide all over the place and her arms wave around up and down like crazy "Oh No Oh No Oh No Oh No!"she cried out over and over again as she was shoots forward and saw one of The Roar Omega Roar Fraternity Brothers walking a head in front of her and she yell out "WATCH OUT!"Scalezy cried out and the said Roar Omega Roar Brother look to his left and his eyes widen as he saw the female lizard monster flying toward him and slaming into him and falling on top of him making both of them landing in the snow...

Scalezy felt her head resting on something hard and her hands were resting on it as well and when she looks down she notice it was a chest and when she pushes herself up a little and saw it was a muscle tone chest of none other than Javier Rios...

who had all his eyes closed until he shot them open and was glaring but then look shocked when he saw her and she was now switching from her normal purple scale color to a bright pink all over her body...she took this color to hide the blush that was appearing on her face and she jump up on to her feet and she had change back to her normal purple scale color.

"I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to! it wasn't on purpose I promise!"Scalezy said to Javier who gets up off his feet and dusts off some snow off himself "its fine...after all the ice is pretty slippery ain't it?"Javier said to Scalezy who nods her head in agreement as she looks shyly down to the snowy ground and felt glad that he wasn't trying to hit her or anything because of what happen...

she was broke out of her thoughts when he spoke up "So Which Class do you have Next?"Javier asks her as she jump a little at him speaking again "Oh Well...besides scaring..."Scalezy said bitterly but she didn't think Javier notice it..  
"I all so have dance class...my dance partner for that class is Terri...his brother isn't much into it though he has to dance too cause well you know..."Scalezy said shyly as she looks down at the ground and felt nervous all of a sudden and it must of been because she never thought she would talk this long with a Roar Omega Roar member with out them going at each other with there claws or fangs and trying to rip each other a part...but here they are talking and not doing anything harsh at all which was very surprising to her honestly.  
"Really you take a class with those two Oozma Kappa Guys?"Javier asks surprise and smirking smugly as she looks up at him with a small hint of blush running a cross her face as she slightly glares at him "Hey don't think about insulting them...There Older Sister Terra Perry is in the same class as you and I can tell her you been insulting her little brothers!"Scalezy snap at him as though she was over coming her shy personality a little but then notice how close her face was to his when she snap at him and she backed away from him a little and look away..."But Other Then that...why would you care about what class I have next...if you don't mind me asking..."Scalezy said as she felt a hand grab her right hand and she looks up to Javier "Cause I am going to walk you there...can't having you slip on any more ice and knock over another monster right?"Javier said as he winks at her with the left side of his eyes.

Scalezy blushes at this and feels embarrassed at the fact he is kinda calling her clumsy...just because she ran into him and knock him over and fell on him didn't mean it would happen again...right?

"No Thank you Rios I rather get there by myself..."Scalezy said while getting her hand free from him and walking around him and was about to leave when she slips while stepping on her left foot and falls backwards and she thought she was about to fall backwards on to the ground and as she shut her eyes tightly she felt some one catch her and when she opens her eyes she saw that the Monster insect had caught her just as she was about to fall to the ground.

"You aren't falling for me are ya Jeweletta?"Javier said with humor in his voice as he smirks at her and she glares up at him while part of her two frond that are on top of her head were now down in her face and her longer fronds that make up her 'hair' just hung down and touch the snow.

she blew some of the two fronds out of her face and glares at him while crossing her two arms over her chest...  
"in your dreams Rios...and its Scaleza to you!"she said to him as she tries to get up on her own but was having a little trouble and Javier seeing this takes her left hand and takes his other hand and place it near the back of her waist and helps her up right on to her feet. "What About 'Scalezy'...?"Javier asks as he lets go of her as she moves one of her fronds out of her face "its still Scaleza to you...you may not use my nickname that I go by only my friends may call me by that name...now if you excuse me.."Scalezy said as she was about to walk away again but was stop by Javier grabbing her hand once more with both of his left hands of his four arms.

"Yeah I think You might need the help so I'm gonna walk you there..."Javier said to which Scalezy grumbles at this not really being happy at the fact she will be walked to her class with Javier's unwanted help and it didn't look like he was going to take no for answer so she didn't have a choice in the matter it would seem.

"Fine...you can walk me to my class...and if anyone asks you were dared to do so..."Scalezy said to Javier who smirks slyly "Gotcha...after all we can't have anyone thinking that a Roar Omega Roar member and a Screeching Beta Screechers member are dating."Javier said to her to which she blushes deeply and punches him on one of his arms as he snickers and chuckles at this as she yells out "Not Funny! Don't even Joke About something like that!"and after Scalezy said that she felt Javier place two of his right arms around her and she felt the two hands on her arm that it was touching.

and as they started to walk on the snowy ground to where the class that Scalezy had next she look up at him "You Know there is no need to have your arms around me right?"Scalezy said to him as he just replies "I know but better safe then sorry..."Javier says to her as he held her close to him and made sure she didn't slip and fall on any more ice on the ground.

Scalezy couldn't help but grumble at this and looks away from him as they were walking to her class...

"if I didn't know any better I say he was enjoying this though I highly doubt it...right?"Scalezy thought to herself as she heard some giggles and chuckles and saw that some monsters but only very few were outside that were giggling and chuckling at them and even whispering to each other as they snickered at them.

"Oh You Got to be kidding me! they can't honestly think that he and I are-"Scalezy thought but was stop by Javier speaking up.  
"don't worry about them Jeweletta...let them think what they want to..."Javier said to her in a all most whisper and she couldn't help but feel annoyed at him "I told you to call me by my last name and you have no right to use my first name and-"Scalezy said as they walk up to the front door to the dance class and just as she was about to say more before going inside the class room was cut off when a pair of lips came on to her own and her eyes widen at what was happening cause she could hardly believe it herself...

Javier Rios was kissing her! What was he thinking?! after recovering from the shock she felt her long fronds moving and grab him around his body and pulling him way from her and breaking the kiss and she felt her eyes glare darkly at him as they seem to glow from rage from what he did.

"Javier You Jerk!"she shouts and for the first time using his first name and she swings him around with her fronds before throwing him clear a cross the other side of the building and to his luck he was heading to the other Roar Omega Roar members and yell out for them to watch out but it was too late and he slams into them and knocking them all over on the ground.

Scalezy's long fronds went back down and she couldn't help but glare at him and all so the Other Roar Omega Roar members as well...

"Jerk...how dare he do that to me...he will so pay for that!"Scalezy thought to herself before going inside to get start class with the others...

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**as requested by Nicky0 **  
**who ask for her characters Renny and Dave into my story and I am :)**  
**she ask me in private message to put Renny and Dave into this and we even talk about what will happen to Dave like what is gonna happen to him in this chapter here XD**

** Renny and Dave belong to Nicky0 so Big Credit goes to her :)**  
**who ask me to use Renny and Dave into this story and I hope she likes this chapter cause this will be dedicated to her and I hope she likes it :D**

**Credit for Monsters Inc/Monsters University goes to Pixar & Disney.**

**sorry for any misspelling or bad grammar.**

* * *

Terra Perry was walking on many legs to the Oozma Kappa Fraternity house cause she wanted to see how her younger brothers Terri & Terry were doing.

she felt bad that they were kick out of the scaring program but she believes in them and believes that things will turn around for them and they'll be back in the scare program soon enough she just had this good feeling about it.

she was all so very protective of them and when ever she sees one of the other students picking on them or there friends she will go from sweet and motherly to in your face and teach you not to mess with her family or friends.

she may have a sweet side to her but she can get pretty scary when angry...that's why the other seniors don't mess with her.

yes Terra Perry was a Senior at Monsters University and she all so acted as a tutor for the freshman but oddly enough some times the seniors who she takes classes with all so ask for her to tutor them too though she didn't get why they were all ready scary so why would they need her tutoring when the freshman need her more than they do?

Terra Perry didn't know it but she was very popular with the male students though she was pretty Oblivious to this so she had no clue about it.

she walk up to Oozma Kappa's door and knocks on it with her 'hand' which was just like her many legs and 'hair' she didn't have hands the same way as her brothers did though she didn't mind.

the door open up and the one who greeted her was a female monster who was none other than Hope Lawrence  
but went by the nickname Renny.

she seem to be surprise to see the Senior "Uhh...Who Are you? Did Sulley did something to get you angry at him? though I wouldn't be surprise honestly."Renny said and Terra couldn't help but giggle at this and shook her head "No it is nothing like that I came over to see how my baby brothers are doing."Terra said with a gentle and sweet voice to which Renny blinks confused before asking "your baby brothers?"she asks her and to which the other female monster nods again "Yes I believe you know them as Terri & Terry, I'm there older sister Terra Perry."she said to Renny who seem surprise to find out Terri & Terry had a older sister she step a side and told her to come in and so Terra did and she took a seat on the couch.

"I heard what happen between you and that Dave Guy..."Terra said softly with a concern expression on her face and in her voice too.

Renny sighs sadly before taking a seat of her own in the chair in the living room "Yeah me too...I mean I thought he was the one for me you know? and he just...just remembering what he said to me still hurts...I mean seriously couldn't he still love me if I didn't become a scarer?"Renny said in a upset out burst that Terra could understand honestly she seen many girls get there hearts broken by Dave.

"I know your hurting Renny...May I call ya Renny?"Terra said to Renny to which she nods her head and then Terra smiles kindly before she continues what she was going to say.

"Your not the only one who has been hurt by Dave...since day one since he's been here he's been breaking girls hearts from left to right...lucky I am one of the few who haven't fallen for his 'sweet guy' act...and if he tried to pull a stunt like Javier Rios did to Scalezy he would most likely get more than just what Scalezy did to Javier...honestly and that was her first kiss too poor thing."Terra said while placing a 'hand' to her left side of her face and looking up in a worried way.

Renny couldn't help but think that Terra reminded her of a motherly type and she most likely treats her brothers with tender care.

"Hey wait a minute isn't Scalezy that girl who is Jeweletta Scaleza who transfered into the scaring program?"Renny asks Terra who nods her head while putting her hands on her lap "Yes though she didn't really want to be a scarer honestly..."Terra said in a understanding way that shows she knows why her friend didn't want to be a scarer.

"Why would she not want to be a scarer? she seem pretty scary when she told off those bullies a few days ago who had been picking on George Sanderson."Renny said in surprise while Squishy's Mom Miss Squibbles who was in the room when Renny answer the door came in the room with some drinks for the two girls "here you go girls enjoy!"Miss Squibbles said with some perkiness in her voice and Terra says "thank you" and when Renny got her drink she says her thanks too and the Older Woman left the room.

"Believe me I would tell you her reasons but she made me and all so The Other Screeching Beta Screechers never to say anything about it due to how some Monsters would mock her and her thoughts on the matter...but if she wishes for me to tell you I will."Terra said as she takes a drink of her drink and Renny look down at her drink "So you were saying about Dave...about how he all ways seem to break girls hearts since day one?"Renny said trying to change the subject back to when they were talking about Dave.

Terra stop drinking her drink and blinks in surprsie as she looks like she all most forgot about that topic.  
"Oh Yes I all most forgot thanks for reminded me..."she places her drink down on the small table before speaking once more.  
"Well you see at first when Dave got here he seem pretty okay but then he started to break girls hearts left and right even the ones who weren't scarers and when he found out that they weren't in the scaring program he dump them just like-"she makes a snap with her fingerless 'hand' before saying "...That!"Terra said to which Renny couldn't believe her ears at hearing that her ex-boyfriend had been breaking other girls hearts before her.

"just yesterday he broke up with that girl he was dating and went on to the next girl...he tried to hit on Josey but she put him in his place by taking him in a headlock and punching him in the stomach...and what made it funny is because Roar Omega Roar was there and saw her beating on him and all so the Jaws Theta Chi was there too and laughing it up that Dave was getting a beating from Josey...she even threw him in a thorn bush that was at the Eta Hiss Hiss's house."Terra said with a amused smirk on her face and Renny couldn't help but feel amused by this as well hearing that Dave got beat up by a girl but then she became curious.  
"if you don't mind me asking who is Josey?"Renny asks Terra who had took another drink of her tea.  
"Oh You Haven't Met her yet...Josey is Joselyn Irma Sullivan she is Sulley's younger sister...and don't worry she didn't pick up anything from Sulley."Terra said to Renny who look worried for a moment because she thought that Josey might turn out like Sulley too making excuses about him being 'Sullivan' though was happy to find out from Terra that Josey isn't anything like Sulley.

just then the door open up though no one was at the door but floating sticks to which Renny couldn't help but jump in surprise by this but then the sticks started to float over to them and then suddenly Scalezy appeared out of no where "Oh Sorry I didn't mean to freak you out"Scalezy said in a worried way when she saw how Renny look "it's okay no harm done..."Renny said then thought to herself.  
"she's kinda like Randy...only she seems to be a different type of lizard monster only she only has two arms and two legs...I wonder what else could be different about her?"Renny thought and then she was broke out of her thoughts when Scalezy spoke again

"Come on You two your gonna miss the fun!"Scalezy said with a mishievous smirk on her face that could put most to shame.  
"What do you mean?"Renny asks before she could get a answer from the female lizard the long fronds on her head moved well two of many of her fronds who weren't holding a stick and grab both Renny and Terra by there hands and drag them out the door and they had a long walk and Renny kept asking where they were going and Scalezy kept telling her "You'll see!"

and they got to where they needed to be to which was at Sorority and Fraternity houses and what Renny saw nearly made her want to laugh.

Dave was tied up by his waist to a tree branch and he couldn't move his arms cause they were tied up too and below him was a lot of girls about 29 of them glaring up at him and some of them were holding sticks ready to hit him.

Dave look over and saw Renny who was with Terra and Scalezy.  
"Renny! I'm So glad to see you! you gotta help me Babe! if you get me out of this I promise I wont dump ya again! Come on! Please!"Dave begged to his ex-girlfriend to which she didn't say anything at first and went from smiling to frowning.

but then she spoke "You think I am gonna help you out just like that? after what you put me through? Yeah I'm Gonna help you all right..."she said and she open up her hand to Scalezy who smirks wickedly and hands her a stick and Renny said her thanks to her before holding on to the stick and walks over to Dave and glaring darkly at him.

"I'll help you by beating you black and blue!"Renny shouts at him with a powerful roar in her voice and she flies up and starts to beat on him with the stick and we can hear him yell out "Ouch! Hey Stop that! Ouch!"Dave said and with Scalezy who normally is shy and sweet was now a little mischievous at the moment but she might be slowly coming out of her shell a little bit and wont be all shy and closed off forever and that might be good for her.

she walks over to the many girls who didn't have there sticks yet and hands them out "Here ya Go Ladies Go Crazy!"Scalezy shouts and all the girls let out roar cries before going over and joining Renny and the other girls in hitting and beating up Dave.

with the Roar Omega Roar namely Johnny, Chet, Javier, Reggie, Chip and Randy...

"can you believe how smug they are? so they got one win big deal...boy just wait until the party..."Johnny said while he and the others were walking to there Frat House and heard some yelling and roars from some girls "What in the world is that?"Chip asks and Javier said "I Have No Clue..." and even Randy was confused as to where it was coming from and then Randy notice that Chet was not standing near them and when the five monsters were looking around a little for Chet they saw him with a bunch of girls who were beating on Dave with Sticks and Chet had one too "Chet!?"Johnny calls out to him and Chet stops and looks to Johnny and his other Fraternity Brothers.  
"What? Everyone else is doing it! and it Look Like Fun!"Chet says as he went back to hitting Dave.

Johnny rub his forehead at this "Seriously...?" and Javier looks around at the many groups of girls and saw the female lizard who was passing out more sticks to even more girls who were coming to beat up on Dave.

Javier couldn't help but smirk slyly before walking over to Scalezy "Hello Jeweletta...nice day today huh? you coming to the party that is-"Javier asks Scalezy who glares up at him "After what you did?! You Jerk! I rather eat dirt then go to that party!"Scalezy said to him and she looks away from him but then says "But I will go since I am only going to keep a eye on you and your Frat brothers and make sure you don't try anything funny...and if anything happens that hurts someone in any way I will kick your butt!"Scalezy said to Javier who smirks at her "Can't wait My Jewel..."Javier said before winking at her and walking away to which she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him..."I am Not your Jewel..."she said under her breath while crossing her arms before taking a stick of her own and holding it with one of her long fronds and smacking Dave with it and him yelling "Ow!"

to be continued...

**Read & Review :)**


End file.
